Adri`ana Salvatore
Adri`ana Turner, born Adri`ana Salvatore, is the most recently discovered member of the noble House Turner. She recently resigned from her position as 2IC of the family business Turner Securities Limited in order to pursue other career paths. On Year 10 Day 107, she abdicated her position as ArchDuchess of the noble house and though she remains close to her immediate family, she no longer involves herself in House affairs. Physical Description 5'8", lithe and elegant, Adri`ana walks with an air of confidence and cool grace. With wavy blond hair and eyes of a blue that is as ever-changing as the sea, she is often seen wearing stylish fitted pantsuits or fitted jackets and pencil skirts when in a professional environment, otherwise she will dress to blend. She will only dress to fit her 'noble' station in a formal setting. A Mistake Marks the Beginning Though she began her existence in shadows to a life of crime and corruption, ignorant of the noble blood that runs through her veins, Fate would eventually play a hand in giving her a chance to redeem herself. She would claim that her life really began the moment she left her homeworld of Coruscant as that point in time marked the ending of a dark period and the beginning of something altogether different. Born into a world of crime and corruption in the decaying lower levels of Coruscant, Adri'ana's childhood was far from the bright and joyful life intended for a child. She was born, quite unexpectedly, to Kia Mari, a simple shop girl trying to fend for herself in a seedy neighborhood in which she was born and doomed to remain. Growing up, she was led to believe her father, Daryn Salvatore, was a brash young Corellian bounty hunter just passing through Coruscant one evening. She would never meet him as he was gone as quickly as he'd arrived. As there was a great deal of sadness and hurt in her making, Adri'ana was quite unwanted and was promptly abandoned in the alley behind the store in which Kia worked. Fortunately (or unfortunately), she was rescued by a passerby and brought to a local orphanage where she spent much of her childhood. Poor living conditions as well as treatment that was borderline abuse forced Adri to flee as soon as she could, at age 11. By then, she was already a closed person whose instincts to survive had been kicked into overdrive. Innocence Lost - The Early Years Miseducation Wandering the grimy streets of Coruscant, Adri found no support from the locals who had their own pathetic lives to worry about. She had become one of the Forgotten Ones as many of the residents of Coruscant's lower levels were so dubbed. She learned to blend into the crowd and often resorted to stealing and pickpocketing to survive. As a child, this was often hit or miss. Clumsy and inexperienced in the beginning, she soon learned to move with agile speed, and later, would discover she could use her "feminine charms" to lure and plunder. A Contract with the Devil As most of the lower level regions were controlled by crime lords and gangs, no questionable activity could ever escape being detected by these organizations. Adri`ana could have moved on to other parts of the city planet, except that she harboured a deep resentment and hatred of the parents she never knew, whose indifference in regards to her birth had turned her into the slinking ruffian that she was and excelled at. Her activities were constantly being monitored and when her targets started to move up in rank and importance, she stirred the sentinels into action. Where any hunter or agent would have killed her without a second thought, she was fortunately met with intrigue. He told her she had a pretty face and when she put up a fight, he laughed. He offered her the opportunity to work for his Boss who had taken an interest in her chameleon-like abilities and rather than face death, Adri`ana accepted, recognizing her own path to success and survival. And so formally began her criminal career. She started off as an errand runner and later became the "bait" to lure targets into a situation in which the agents could quickly swoop down and devour. After a few years, she'd be asked to do some of the dirty work herself and killed in cold-blood a handful of times. None of it matter to her as she had her own agenda. However, even the icy barriers she put up around herself would eventually start to crack. The Turning Point When she hit her 20s, Adri`ana had an existential crisis and questioned everything she knew about herself and everything she had become. The criminal path led to nowhere. Though she thought she was moving up with every job, she was in fact, digging deeper into her own grave. The blood on her hands would not wash away no matter how hard she scrubbed. She was a monster and if she continued on the path she was walking, she would be doomed to remain one for as long as she lived. Being the overly ambitious person that she was, she started to formulate her escape plan. Her break came when she learned of a position opening up in a new information faction. She had a pretty face and knew it. She could be anything people wanted her to be. She could be chatty and flirty. Career-driven and professional. Wanting nothing more than to escape the life of corruption she was living, Adri`ana decided to go for that position as a Director of Public Relations. A few conference calls and a brief look into her "doctored" background later, she was on a refugee ship escaping Coruscant but not before one last horrible act. It would be her last in cold-blood, or so she thought. One Last Act of Evil Her last personal mission had her tracking down her birth parents. She'd never find the bounty hunter, but she did find the shopgirl. It didn't end well. when her former Boss' agents found the little shop in flames, they found evidence of Adri`ana inside. Adri`ana left with the surname "Salvatore" as a bitter reminder of the blood flowing through her veins. Picking Up the Pieces Thrust into the Spotlight Her brief stint in the information faction didn't work out. Constantly conflicted between the person she was and the public official she had to be made every day more than a challenge. She preferred to work in the Shadows but wasn't prepared to return to her former Shadow-self. The New Anzat Order proclaimed itself as the Last Beacon of Hope. Adri`ana, still clinging to that tiny bit of hope for herself, turned to the NAO, hoping for some measure of salvation. Vowing to be a changed woman, she made the right contacts and was offered a job more fitting with her skills. Finding Comfort in Shadows Adri`ana began working for the NAO Minister of Security, Michael Turner, the man taking an instant liking to her and asking her to serve as his executive assistant. Feeling some close, inexplicable connection to the man, she agreed and worked diligently for the Ministry, eventually becoming a full-fledged Agent. She was happy in her position and became a good friend to the Minister. Learning to Play Nice Meanwhile, in her downtime, she began frequenting the Ord Anzat station and had quickly made friends and acquaintances not only with Anzatans, but with others who often passed through. Adri had become more comfortable with being a sociable and approachable person and slowly but surely, saw a positive change in her that seemed to loosen the hold her past had on her. One person in particular seemed to make it a personal mission to help her out of the shadows of the past. The evening of her first visit, she happened to meet an interesting man named Tnsumi Shine who worked as the station's bartender at that time. Charming and witty, she found herself rather intrigued by him, and often visited the bar for a few martinis and interesting conversation. The Icebreaker It was through her 'evening socializing' that she first met Javon Calton, then a Colonel in the Anzatan Provincial Militia. The two seemed to hit it off right from the start, Javon charming her with his unique humor and boy-ish good looks while maintaining an air of mystery and silent depth. It started off with a "rescue" conversation one evening and quickly turned in to a series of romantic evenings, the two opting to enjoy each other's company in a quiet, natural setting in which to really get to know one another. Though they were respectful of each other's privacy and never delved too deeply into past histories and hurts, there seemed to be some unspoken understanding between the two kindred spirits and it wasn't long before they both realized where their relationship was heading. Javon proposed to Adri`ana one perfect evening with the shining stars above as their witnesses. Unfortunately for the lovers, the nature of their jobs kept them apart for very long periods of time, Adri`ana working within the Anzat system under Minister Turner and Javon leading the militia in the Churba sector. This distance put a strain on their engagement but both were determined to make it work. However, during the difficult times, it was hard to find someone to relate to and connect with and she found herself more prone to breakdowns and moments of vulnerability. Lucky for her, all was not lost and contrary to her dismal past, there were people around her who offered support. The Ties that Bind Through a strange twist of fate, Adri`ana was able to explore the strange connection she had with her Boss, Minister Turner. The discovery of one photograph changed the course of Adri`ana's life as she and Michael realized they shared the same father, one Marcus Turner. A DNA test confirmed that Adri`ana was not the unwanted progeny of a cutthroat bounty hunter, but the daughter of a well-known noble family, and it was at that point that she ceased to be a Salvatore and reconnected with the Turner Family. She and Michael were not only close friends but were in fact, siblings. She learned a lot about her family that day and was saddened to learn of the passing of many of her relatives within the last few years alone, notably her half-brothers James Turner and Gabriel Turner, and her half-sister Anya Veila-Turner. Realizing just how short life could be, she decided she would do her best to remain connected with those of the House that were still around and made a promise to put the House first. She had found a purpose in connecting with her family. Ch-ch-ch-Changes Shaking the Foundation An incident at Ord Anzat between herself, Tnsumi Shine and the Regent of the NAO shook her confidence in the NAO and that event marked the beginning of darker times in the Order. She knew her loyalties lay with Michael and her newfound family, and when the situation evolved and escalated, she began searching for a way out. When it came to the point of having the choose between the Order and her brother, she naturally chose Michael and quickly and quietly made her escape. She has been on the run ever since. A Time for Us Dark times aside, Adri`ana was able to maintain her relationship with Javon, who had become a Junior Partner of Cerberus Corporation, and on a beautiful day in the Churba Sector under the protection of the Tamerin Foundation, Adri`ana married Javon and became Mrs. Adri`ana (Salvatore) Turner-Calton. Knowing Adri`ana might be safer with him, Javon proposed they explore the Galaxy together and both enjoyed an extended honeymoon. To Work, or Not to Work As their wanderings winded down, Adri`ana realized she was becoming restless and decided she should find some sort of work. Through Javon, she came into contact with the Tamerin Foundation and agreed to work for its new affiliate faction, Starypan/Sunhui Spaceworks as a Sales Officer. Unfortunately, the stint didn't last long as it became apparent that she was not yet ready to return to work and she resolved herself to follow Javon as he conducted his business. It was during this time that the connection between husband and wife began to waver, not even a year into their marriage. A Bird Caught in a Gilded Cage Javon's responsibilities kept him away on business and Adri`ana was left on his ship or planetside if she was lucky. Without work nor the comfort of family or friends to reassure her, her restlessness returned. Time apart and words left unsaid further deepened the divide between herself and her husband and when she began to suspect he was starting down a darker path, she made the decision to leave. He had his reasons and she wouldn't pry. The two had become estranged and there was nothing left but to go. It was with a heavy heart that she took her ship and left her husband with but a note. Wanderlust Wandering the Galaxy burdened with a deep sadness, she avoided reconnecting with her family right away, deciding she needed time to be alone. For many months, she jumped from system to system, picking up bits of news as she traveled from station to station and simply took the time to find her strength again. News of her ex-husband's shady endeavours hurt her but as they had drifted apart, it wasn't hard to put it behind her. Out of the Past A Spitting Image Months into her solo travels, Adri`ana happened to visit Banrock Station and, finding appropriate accommodation there for a little while, wandered into Magic's Bar & Restaurant one evening in search of drink and meal. Travel-weary and a ghost of her former self, she closed herself off to socialization and claimed a seat in the corner of the bar, not to be disturbed, but it would seem Fate had other ideas. Adri`ana sat awestruck, watching with disbelief as a blond-haired young man entered the establishment. It felt as if she was staring the past right in the face and as she observed the young man going about his business over the next few days, it became apparent in his mannerisms and personality who he was. Jason Ramius was the spitting image of the late Tnsumi Shine. Duty-bound An unavoidable conversation with Jason revealed he was in fact Tnsumi Shine's son and the boy, curious about his heritage, looked to her for answers, sensing some sort of connection between herself and his Father. Though Jason's presence brought up painful memories of her tumultuous relationship with Tnsumi, Adri`ana recognized a lot of Tnsumi's strength and warmth in him and agreed to help Jason piece together the puzzle of Tnsumi's past by offering what knowledge and direction she could. She thought she would do Tnsumi right by guiding his son through the dangers of delving into the past, harbouring a guilt for playing her part in the man's tragic undoing. And so Jason and Adri`ana spent many months together, she watching over the boy as he began his quest to uncover the Truth. In the Hands of the Devil Over many months, the two wandered the Galaxy, engaging in deep conversations and jogging Adri`ana's memory of previous experiences that might offer helpful clues. The Project, Intrepid, Jamie Walters, Alexander Fel...these all came together somehow and Jason was determined to find out how. A chance encounter with Alexander Fel one evening would change everything as the man offered to reveal to Jason the truth about his Father and what happened to him but only if the boy would go with him. Sensing danger in that proposition but unable to prevent Jason from claiming his right to understand the truth of his Father's fate, Adri`ana decided she had no choice but to go with him, and so boarded the Fifth of September and in doing so, offered her life to protect Tnsumi Shine's son. Long-awaited Answers Long days of silence followed as she and Jason traveled in intimidating company, unsure of where they were headed or what the future held for the both of them. Finally, on Year 9, Day 279, the Fifth of September landed at a small facility, somewhere deep in the Outer Rim and both Adri`ana and Jason were given strict guidelines as to how things would proceed. Essentially, they would undergo a decontamination and must proceed without resistance or face certain death. With little other choice, both disembarked and resolved themselves to their fate. Being constantly poked and prodded made Adri`ana feel very uncomfortable. The whole scenario seemed incredibly sketchy and being in the sterilized facility made her feel like some sort of lab rat. She did her best to try to maintain a sense of calm, for Jason's sake, and was relieved when they could finally proceed onward. Unfortunately, what lay waiting beyond the next set of doors would shatter Adri`ana's sense of calm. Resurrection How he came to be there, she didn't quite understand but seeing Tnsumi's face filled her with swirling emotions ranging from fear to anger to relief. They had not parted on good terms when he was alive but she had always been encouraged to 'Remember the Sanity.' Seeing a body resembling Tnsumi Shine in a statis state within a large cylinder was one thing, watching familiar blue eyes open and the body come to life nearly gave her a heart attack. In those shocking moments, the complete objective of the Project was revealed. Adri`ana struggled to keep her thoughts in some semblance of order while a fight broke out and when the facility began to crumble around them, she ran with father and son to the hangar bay where they found a transport waiting for them to make their escape only seconds before the facility and all the secrets hidden within was completely destroyed. Families Reunited It took a lot of strength and courage on Adri`ana's part to approach Tnsumi and talk to him about the strange things that had happened to them. It didn't take long to convince her that the man in her presence was in fact Tnsumi Shine as she recognized the man's signature charm and careful attention. He was the Tnsumi she knew prior to some of the darker times they had known and while she remained emotionally guarded, she still left the door open to talk further. The journey back from the Outer Rim was a long one and there would be plenty of opportunity to talk when they were both ready. Of course, she would leave Tnsumi time to connect with his son, thrilled that both Tnsumi and Jason had been given their chance to live as a real family. The light in Jason's eyes made their long, oftentimes dangerous search well worth the effort. Jason, Tnsumi and Adri`ana journeyed back to Hudriel, home of the Turners, where she reconnected with her family after months of wanderings. A bar called Helljumpers became a regular hangout as she learned it was owned by one Azazeal Ventrue, later discovered to be a very much alive James Turner. It didn't take long to be welcomed back to the fold and she was soon offered a job within the new family-owned faction, Turner Securities Limited. Deciding to make a real effort to reintegrate herself into society, she accepted a position as Quartermaster General. While the ArchDuchess was busy trying to get used to working again, she also attempted to move forward in her personal life. Too often had she let her past cast a gloom about her future and part of her really was sick of resigning herself to a mediocre fate. She felt she had punished herself enough for whatever crimes she committed or thought she committed and so, surrounded by a loving support family, she started to drop her guard and let people in once again. Through their time questing across the Galaxy together, Adri`ana had developed a rather close relationship with Jason Ramius, acting as a guardian and guide to the teenager as he sought answers to his past. When the young man was reunited with his Father, she was happy for them both and watched with a certain pride and admiration as Jason continued his Force training under his Father's tutelage. She had felt more like a big sister to Jason and was taken aback when Tnsumi told her she was more of a Mother figure. It had never occurred to her that she was even capable of stepping in to such a role, however as odd as it felt, Adri`ana started to warm to the idea as her relationship with Tnsumi had strangely taken a turn for the better. Despite all the pain, suffering, anger and even death riddling their history together, the man somehow never ceased to love her and the opportunities to talk and spend time together saw a relationship mending. When he asked for her hand in marriage not too long after the whole Project ordeal, Adri`ana was shocked but her heart had warmed to the man and she found herself clinging to the opportunity for happiness. It was a fairytale after all....man and woman connect, face challenge after challenge only to find their connection stronger in the aftermath. It was a story of triumph, love conquering all. The ArchDuchess accepted, recognizing they both deserved a happy ending. Workaholics Anonymous "All that I am" Determined to make her family proud and prove to them she was capable of keeping commitments especially where employment was concerned, Adri`ana threw herself into work helping to set up the newly-created family-owned security faction. Having worked closely with Michael before, she was trusted with coordinating the sales and service aspect of the enterprise and though there was a great deal of learning involved, she was very happy to help in any way she could. Many late nights were spent in her office at TSL HQ crunching numbers, filling out paperwork and managing projects, and while the greater responsibility weighed heavily on her relatively inexperienced shoulders, she remained professional and managed expectations with a warm smile. She rarely complained knowing the prosperity of the faction and the satisfaction of her staff and clients were well worth the effort and stress. For the first time in a long while, she felt useful and capable of acheiving more than she gave herself credit for. A flourishing social life and blissful engagement only helped to propel her forward on the path she was walking and the ArchDuchess seemed to shine brightly, driven by an inner fire she forgot she had. Unfortunately, the raging fire of her will quickly drove her to burn out and her rapid ascension led to an even harder fall. When the rose-coloured glasses were shattered, she did fall. Again. Back to the Shadowlands Within TSL, Adri quickly became known for her friendliness and her ability to remain relatively objective and unbiased in mediating disputes. Her approachability often put her in a position of counsellor and as she had a genuine interest in the well-being of her family and those she worked wih, she gladly listened when confided in. It wasn't the easiest position to be in but she gave all that she could to keep the peace. It was an unfortunate reality that, due to the nature of the business, her personal life often mixed with her professional life and times were quickly approaching when such combinations would prove to be devastating for family and faction. As wave after wave of faction and family-related conflicts battered her emotional stability forcing her to choose sides and continually prove her allegiance, she looked to the bottle for painkillers and her appearance at Helljumpers doubled in frequency. She turned her attention away from Tnsumi, Jason and the support of her family, opting instead for the numbing effects of alcohol. By day, she was Brigadier Adri`ana Turner, Second in Command of Turner Securities Limited and official sithspit cleaner extraordinaire. When night fell, she became the brooding drunk at the corner table at Helljumpers. Work, family, an engagement and the scary prospect of becoming a stepmother...she eventually snapped and when the dust settled, a different but eerily familiar Adri`ana emerged. Jaded She threw up a wall between herself and Tnsumi, quickly pulling away and refusing to talk. Recognizing the dangers in her alcoholic tendencies, she smartened up and for the sake of her career, curbed her binging. Unfortunately, without that 'out', Adri turned to other deceptive and 'destructive' habits, flirting with danger whenever she could so that she might feel through the numbness. "There's no point of living if you can't feel alive," she'd tell herself to justify her actions. Eventually, she broke off her engagement with Tnsumi and left him in the dust with flimsy reasoning. Adri`ana kept her focus on work, continuing to pick up the pieces after every destructive issue, but even then, she had lost a lot of heart. Her involvement in faction decreased and she became more of a 'silent partner', working from the shadows only enough to keep things afloat on her part. Her apparent whirlwind, dramatic life wore her down and she forced herself into a position of neutrality to protect what sanity she had left. It wasn't even a warm neutrality. As a concerned acquaintance from her NAO days, Revan Centurion, put it, she seemed to walk around with some sort of 'frak off' sign on her forehead. The Events That Shape Us Imitating Switzerland An incident on Hudriel involving an Imperial stranger passing through forced Adri`ana to take a stand opposite her older brother and cousin and she soon found herself in a bit of a predicament. Believing the situation unjust for the non-aggressive Imperial and dead set on maintaining her position for neutrality's sake, she allowed the stranger to take her hostage in order to allow the man to escape the fight he was not looking for. Unfortunately, hands were forced and the man was injured as he made his escape. As tempers flared within the family during the aftermath, the injured Imperial fled the scene while Estate security forces were called for reinforcement. Adri`ana, aggravated by the situation, left the bar and headed home to reflect on the incident and the rift that formed between herself and her brother and cousin. The events that followed would set the stage for the following months and would change the course of her life for the better. Cat and Mouse Game Dangerous Liasons An Unexpected Ally Forever, and this time, I mean it Turning a New Leaf Ranks Courier Communications Public Relations *Director of Public Relations New Anzat Order Ministry of Security *Junior Agent *Agent Starypan/Sunhui Spaceworks *Sales Officer Alderaan Mining Corporation Turner Securities Limited Quartermasters Unit *Rank: Brigadier *Position: Quartermaster General TSL High Command *Rank: Director, Chief of Staff of Civilian Operations *Position: Second in Command Magnaguard Manufacturing Transportation Division *Rank: Junior Flight Officer Category:Human Category:Individuals